GeCe/Fan Fiction
To post a new fan fiction, see: Template:Fanfiction and copy + paste the code into a , filling in the appropriate fields. Feel free to link your fic here when you're done! This page contains Fan Fiction for the pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. By Wikia Users *Set It Up by Mixitup21 *Principal It Up by TopessaSeddie *Just A Smile by Beckward *Snapshots by Americangirl742 *From A To Z by Americangirl742 Externally Hosted A *According to you *Accidental *A Christmas Catastrophe *As Dead As It Gets *A Dream In My Nightmare *A Friend *A GeCe OneShot *A Love Like Jackie and Hyde *Always Prepared *A Not So Secret Date *A Really Shaked Marrige! *A Royal Engagement *A Secret Ment To Be Keep *A Space In The Stars *Avalanche *A Wedding Like No Other B *Be All Right *Blink *Breathe Again *Bring The Fire C *Camp it Up! *Camp Love *Camping Love *Can You Hear Me? *Catch Me If I Fall *CeCe x Gunther Forever *CeCe Liking Gunther? Never! *Change It Up *Choose One *Complicate It Up! *Complication Of Love *Conflicted *Crazier *Curls D *Dance Battle *Dance Break! *Dance It Up *Date It Up *Date It Up 2 *Dear Diary *Devastate it up *Discovering You're In Love *Drama, Drama, Drama *Dream It Up E *Escaping The Throne *Everything and More F *Fading *Fallacious *Family *Finding Hope *Fire and Ice *Fire In My Heart *Flames Of Love *Forget Me Not *Friend It Up *From A To Z G *GeCe At The Dance *GeCe Contest *GeCe Randomness *Girlfriend Search *Girl Talk It Up *Gunther and CeCe's Spotlight Moment *Gunther Likes CeCe? H *Hard For Me *Having Fun In EHarmony *Heartbeat *He Knew *Hessenheffer It Up! *Holiday it up *Hot Mess It Up: The Right Way! *How Cliche I *I Am Not Falling In Love *I Don't Kiss and Tell *I Don't Love You, Do I? *I Hesseneffer You *I've Loved You In Every Lifetime *Imperfection *It's Not Always What It Seems *I Pick Dare *I Should've Kissed You *I Think I Like You *I Wish J *Just A Kiss *Just A Little More Time *Just A Smile K *Kiss Kiss It Up *Kiss Me *Kissin' U L *Let's Keep It As A Secret *Let Me Tell You *L I F E G U A R D *Lightning *Living Together *Love and Hate *Love And Hate 2 *Love Birds *Love Blender It Up! *Love Is Complicated *Love It Up *Love It Up 2 *Love It Up 3 *Love is an alien language *Love Walls: I Think I Like You M *Mash It Up *Model Buddies *More than friends *My Hero *My New Life *My One and Only *My Princess N *Never Going to be Alone *New School And New Relationships O *OMGoodness It's Cody Blake! *One More Time *One Step At A Time *Operation GeCe P *Partners Extravaganza *Please remember me *Pretending *Pretend It Up! *Principal It Up *Prom it up! A Shake it up fanfiction! Q R *Reality Check It Up *Royal Line S *Scare It Up *School For The Talented *Set It Up *Sequin it Up! *Shake it Up, Dance it Up *Shake It Baybee *Shakin' Up Secrets *Shake It Up Secrets 2 *Shake It Up: Romance It Up *Sleepless Night *Snow It Up *Sparkle and Denim Jeans *Spin The Bottle *Stay With Me *Sticks and Stones *Struggle For Love *SUMMER *Surprised? *Surrender T *Tainted Love *The Beautiful Nightmare *That Was Then, This Is Now *The Carnival *The Challenge *The Choices We Make *The Cold Shoulder *The Ever So Exciting Adventures of GeCe *The First Cut *The GeCe Dare *The Hunt For Sviederbach *The Incident *The Love Trilogy *The Princess And I *The Revenge *Think Twice before you touch my girl *The Samba *TV Secrets Come True *The Tornado *The Trip That Changed Everything *Twentythree U *Umbrella *Ummmm Who Knew This Would Be Awkward? *Unexpectedly *Unpredicted Love *Unspoken Feelings V W *Waltz *Week of Romance *Were Just Friends *Where's My First Kiss? *Why Are You Realizing This Now? *WhyIDunit It Up *Wings Of An Angel *Words *Wrong Partners X Y *You Belong With Me *You Can Only Dance As Well As Your Partner Others *10 Things IHhate About GeCe *17 It Up Mature Fanfiction *Double Trouble (Sequel to Secrets) *Foreign Ways *Intoxicated *Just A Game 2 You? *Just These Years *one of the boys *Mouse Trap (Sequel to Foreign Ways) *No Emotion Involved *Party Time *Rival It Up *Secrets *Smooth As Eggs *The Hangover In Paris *The Red Dress *This CANNOT Have Just Happened! *The One That Got Away *What should of happened Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction